Ciel๏ di V๏ng๏la
by erixkairi13
Summary: Being born with the throwback appearance of his ancestor from 400 years ago along with the seemingly natural ability to live in HDWM, it deems to be no surprise nor coincidence that an incident occurred to make him, the Vongola Sky Gear, and the Vongola Rings vanish from even Nono's Hyper-intuition. Child!27, Adult!Arcobaleno, TYL Guardians, 1st Gen. Akira Amano owns KHR- not me!
1. Prologue

Possible OCC-ness and AU! Being born with the throwback appearance of his ancestor from 400 years ago along with the seemingly natural ability to live in HDWM, it deems to be no surprise nor coincidence that an incident occurred to make him, the Vongola Sky Gear, and the Vongola Rings vanish from even Nono's Hyper-intuition. Child!27, Adult!Arcobaleno, TYL Guardians, 1st Gen. Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn- not me!

* * *

><p>How long had he lived? Years? No, generations. Although the former was a fact, the latter gave the cursed reality of the existance of the hitman, including the rest of the Arcobaleno.<p>

**To live in immortality.**

That was their curse, yet it was their duty to to protect the pacifiers in their possession. They lived too long- far too long. Wanting to die while clinging to their lives to protect family... yet over time, the resolve to protect family became more a resolve to fulfill their duty to do so. Emotions had long died, grasping the illusion of possessing so through memories of the first, eighth, and ninth bosses of Giglio Nero Famiglia.

Apparently, it had been biologically passed down in their mental gene that each one would actually take the risk to impregnant themselves to pass on their lifeforce to their offsprings as a form merciful suicide. Now, with the young tenth in Millefiore, the rest Arcobaleno had gone their separate ways.

They check up on their sky every now and then to not leave the Princess unsadden, yet enough to gain a connection of distant relatives- correction they failed to accomplish doing so and are now cursed to repeat the never-ending cycle to protect then mourn for family.

A feroda hat wearing man puts his hand on a white device in the the that belonged to deceased friends, face hidden of emotion. Asleep and never to wake despite the promise to awaken one day.

If only the Vongola's 1st Generation were present. In this generation, at this time. It was just yesterday that Primo's, more commomly known to him as Dame-Gio, descendant was to be born. Now, there was no trace of the child, his to-be Gear. In fact, the 1st Generation were supposed to be awake the moment his was born. there was nothing. Void. Not even the spiritual molecular atoms of the Vongla Rings that made them up and was home to their owners' will were in the device.

The hand picked Guardians for the future Decimo including Nono, had turned the underworld upside down. He, Reborn, the number one hitman, had failed as a Godfather.

_Era come vuoto e scuro come il cielo quando il Sole ha ceduto alla notte._

It was as blank and dark as the sky when the Sun succumbed to the Night.


	2. Chapter 1: The Preview

Tsuna-centric

Ever since he was born, a brunette has lived with Wills of the past in the normalcy of this dame-reality /false sense of security/ as a dame-human like every other, however, it is because of this very weakness, that he trained his eyes, ears and the ability to think.

He was a Dame with his dying will. By learning and gaining experience, he gained the wisdom to achieve what only the Giglio Nero Famiglia bosses have—to predict the future. In his case, by training his Hyper-intuition:

The ability that could see through all.

However, he had taken it upon himself to have it reach its full potential with the addition of cold-reading.

Through what?

-xIx-

"Nufufu? It seems you've got mail, Sawada Tsunayoshi," the 1st Mist Guardian informed the brunette who froze in mid-exhaustion.

"By who?" As far as he knew, he never spoke to anyone except when he when out to get food to cook.

"A friend of yours?" the 1st Rain Guardian asked. Those would be the last people who would contact him. Sitting up, the supposed to be future Decimo opened the email.

-xIx-

... Online courses. Currently, as an university student, which is an astounding accomplishment for a thirteen year old.

Rewards: Staying with his ancient family, yet having the bitter loneliness of not actually having one. Now, don't get him wrong, he loves the people who raised him with the bottom of his heart, but he is selfishly selfless. Giving up the human contact that he, Sawada Tsunayoshi, always yearned for.

* * *

><p>Reborn had been assigned by Nono to have the 10th Generation Guardians recieve education in an environment where they could improve their teamwork. With Rokudo Mukuro, Gokudera Hayato, and Lambo suddenly appearing in Namimori, the group started off with hands clenching eachother's in a handshake. He was certain that if this happened ten years before, it would have been complete chaos... Not that it made any difference with the Cloud and Mist Guardians. No, if he truly had to compare the then and now, it's true that they have matured since then, but their also more violent. Most likely from the suppression of adrenaline.<p>

The Godfather of the missing Sky, despite only meeting him once, looked up at the one above him. He wondered what Dame-Tsuna would have done if he were to actually be there to take over Vongola. Assuming that he was anything like Giotto, other than their appearances... Let's say it would have made him lose some of his manliness and the outcome would have stayed the same. Then again, the kid was born with a natural gift of Hyper-intuition and humans are unpredictable, so anything could have happened.

-xIx-

Perhaps it was the snubbed desperation locked behind his sadism that brought him to the abandoned building... or what was supposed to be abandoned. Rumors claim that a cursed orphan who could read people like a book and ghosts were spotted around the place. Conicidence, most likely, but here he was, stepping into well cared for sacred grounds, walking through halls left and right with his own reasons of suspision to back him up.

Online, he had a student by the username of Natsuyuki72 that he had been training to become part of the mafia underworld. Hacking into the location, the signal came from the very place he stands in today.

/Click-clack/click-clack/clickity-clack-clack/

Slowly, but surely, the sound of a keyboard the essence of technology in a place where it shouldn't belong began to echo, leading the hitman's trained ears towards the paradox of a noise.

'There!' Sliding the door, Reborn took in the contents within. If he recalled correctly, which he surely did with that eidetic memory of his. Sitting in front of him were a ghost of the distant past typing away on a laptop and a young teen wearing a helmet, sitting in a chair, wrists held down by its arm's shackles. Virtual reality training.

With hitman astound and the Primo with the expression of being caught red-handed, the former student and tutor had their stare off. Gears whirled in his mind, rationalizing the unexpected turn of events.

Natsuyuki72. Natsu to Tsuna, Yuki to Yoshi, and 72 to 27.

It was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Why of all places, why were they here? Without a second thought, the tainted Sun Arcobaleno short warped to Dame-Gio and his godson, surprising the blonde in the process. Demanding answers through his silent, cold gaze Reborn stared long and hard. It was out of his character and he himself knew this as well, but seeing his first student and godson safe and sound in this place of all theparts of the world was the last thing he expected.

For old times sake, he took it upon himself to pound his first into Primo's head. "Dame-Gio!"

"Itte! What was that for Reborn?!" The addressed hitman gave him a genuine smirk and just uttered a single word:

"Chaos."

* * *

><p><span>Giotto-centric<span>

To say that Giotto was surprised was an understatement.

"Ne, Reborn, since when did you have Night Flames?"


	3. Chapter 2: Reacquaintance

Giotto-centric

To say that Giotto was surprised was an understatement.

"Ne, Reborn, since when did you have Night Flames?" When _had_ it happened? Just what did he miss during his generations of sleep?

"Just what happened on your side?" There it was. He avoided and changed the subject with his cold-reading. Reborn really doesn't what to touch the subject. But for him off all people to fall into disparity. Regardless, Primo would respect his tutor.

"Etto... Where should I start?"

"From the beginning. Where else, Dame-Gio?" For a few moments, silence enveloped two- three occupants in the room.

"Would the name Checkerface explain everything?" That was all he needed to say to do the trick. Giotto himself didn't understand all that well, for he wasn't fully conscience during the time his great-great-great-great grandson what born. When he observed the hitman's sundry of emotions following through his black orbs, he figured that asking if the two weren't on good terms would have become the number one understatement of all time.

Deciding that it wouldn't leave the hitman at his best if the topic were to be left hanging in the air Giotto asked the first thing that came to mind, "Do you know who Natsuyuki72 is now?"

To this the hitman nodded. "The future Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, correct?"

Giotto nodded but kept silent. A vital mistake at his part. He had been planning to keep it a secret, but with Reborn's ridiculously flawless cold-reading that could even tell what one is thinking word for word, the hit man could tell that it was only half of the truth. After years of being trained under the Sparta's tortuous methods, he had guts to actually try to keep silent.

"The first hit in the head was just a preview to let you know that just because you're a boss, that doesn't mean I'll treat you differently. You're the same Dame-Gio as before after all. Now what are you hiding?"

Primo shivered under the touch of sadistic wrath brushing against his spine. Its voice sent dread to his brain. Paling at old memories, he froze without the need of the oblivious brunette to cast _Zero Pont Breakthrough: First Edition_ on him.

Know in that his former tutor wasn't kidding and feel even more evil intent on him, he condescended to answering. "Natsuyuki72 is actually made up of two- no, three people. You're correct to say that Tsuna is one of them... The second person, however, is me."

Yes, Natsuyuki72 was made up of two people. No one, not even the number one normal human genius of all time, could have reached university level all alone. What did, was their teamwork.

"The third person is you, our tutor."

In actuality, the two Vongolas are the ones who should take all the credit. It wasn't fair to them though, that the very person who tutored them didn't recurve any. Heck, Reborn was a foster father to the Primo.

But he knew that deep down, Reborn would say otherwise. Giotto could guess that his millennia of existence while he was asleep made Reborn aware of his dismissive nature towards those below him with his ooverconfidence and in turn cause him to overlook potential threat posed by not looking far enough.

On the other hand, the knowledge he has gathered during his millennia of existence are incredibly vast.

* * *

><p><span>Reborn-centric<span>

What was this feeling?

Turning his attention away to his now thirteen years old godson, he pondered.

To Reborn, not even his own death could induce 'true fear' — more accurately, he had been deprived of such an emotion — the fear of losing family was all the more amplified for there being no other fears to temper him and shake him strongly, deeply, and utterly.

As if the statement itself didn't prove to be true, he thought back to the times when those he knew would be in danger would stir a paradox in his heart and even more so with the dangers inflicted to the Giglio Nero Famiglia bosses. Those emotions, however fleeted away before he could grasp them.

No was different; the rushes of emotion flowed through his veins. Feelings that he thought were pierced by the bullets of time. Confusion, regret, relief.

The only emotion that remains — the only aspect in him that is perfectly natural — is his love for his godson. His second curse. Despair? Instability? _No, not even close_.

The one that no one would naturally even possibly understand, for this emotion belongs to him alone — for Tsuna alone.

It was more passionate than a dying will, and more deeper than the first curse that has not become dear to him... Love.

"Do you want to speak with him?" Giotto asked, sensing the sudden frailness of darkness burning in the air and through everything surrounding around it.

"Ah."

...

Giotto's and Tsuna's specialty in cold-reading with his Hyper-intuition and Reborn's genius-level intelligence.

_"Caro partì Timoteo, il nono capo Vongola, at-finalmente ho esaudito il sogno di lunga data di trovare Decimo Uno che sembra essere la pena di servire:.. Vongola Primo Neo"_

"Dear departed Timoteo, the ninth Vongola boss, at long-last I've fulfilled the long held dream of finding Decimo. One who happens to be worth serving: Vongola Neo Primo."

* * *

><p>Hi-hi! Author-san here! "Thanks!" ㈳6 to those of you who like my story. I usually don't take requests, but I'll make an exception just this once as long they're not rated M, my kokoro is not ready for that!/.

You see I'm having trouble choosing between family or romance /yaoi/, therefore, I put adventure there temporarily. It's still adventure /will be/. Please put your opinions of the story in your reviews/not that you have to/ and put your answer as to which genre it should be in CAPITAL LETTERS.


	4. Chapter 3: Gulit

Reborn-centric

If there is one word that Reborn could have used to describe the creator of Vongola, there would not have been just one.

Primo was known for his indomitable spirit, drive, determination, and fierce ambition which was inherited by his descendant. His devotion to the Vongola, and his love for his friends inspired all those around him, and, as a result, he became well-liked by others around him. Not to mention, the Dame was very forgiving.

He seemed well aware of the terror his reputation inspired in his foes. At the same time, he was considered a nice person and very respectful to others; always talking to people with respect, deeply caring for and loving family.

Right before getting into the process of unhooking his dear descendant from the virtual reality, Primo uttered two words: "I'm sorry." He stood up closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you two. I'm sorry for making you worry. And I'm sorry for not taking Tsu-kun to see his familgia."

'I hate when he does that.' Reborn thought as he remembered Dame-Gio's uncanny ability to escape his wrath.

"Forget about. Since you all don't deattatch yourselves from the brunette, I can safely guess that your hitodama is bound to his...?"

Giotto was also a very cautious individual as he had set up a way for him to sync Tsuna's consciousness with his through flames, which explained why the petite brunette was "born" in Hyper Dying Will Mode. It wasn't just Tsuna who physically saw the world through those sunset orbs, but Dame-Gio as well.

"... And wherever you go, they go?"

"Hai. And now, my time is engraved into him as well." The hitman felt that this sounded eerily similar to some series he had read before, Hairy Pooter, or something? Regardless, he remembered how the main protagonist had a hidden a fragment of the antagonist's soul within himself... for the purpose of attaining immortality!

"You..." Reborns memory went sharp, recalling information from the _Harry Potter_ series that was by J. K. Rowling.

Accoring to the wikia, **'creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to anchor one's own soul to earth if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them.'** Meaning that his memory of Checker Face's face would match up with the one in his memories.

'Tch, that bastard knew he could use my student when his corpse is reduced to nothing but particles.'

"Don't blame yourself."

* * *

><p><span>Tsuna-centric<span>

"Tsuna... wake up."


	5. Chapter 4: The Sky Rains Cats and Dogs

Tsuna-centric

"Tsu-kun... wake up."

Eyelids fluttered open to reveal the caramel orbs that he inherited from his mother, Nana. They became fixated at the unidentified man carrying him. Well, being at auch proximity, wasn't difficult not to. Neither, was it difficult to ignore the strong scent of bitter espresso, cologne― more specifically, Armani Attitude... And was that gunpowder?

"... Who?" The child senses tension hanging in the air in fear of discord having it off with his head unlike how he felt that he was, strangely, out of harm's way.

"I am your kateikyōshi..." Tsuna tenses. He had only met the hitman through virtual reality― as a thirteen-year-old. Now, there he is, right before his five-year-old body. Normally Uncle Daemon would be casting his illusions, so where is he?

"... But not just any kateikyōshi. I am the number one hitman and... your Godfather."

.

.

.

(O_O) "Hie?"

"It's true," his papa confirmed from a distance seeing the boy he freeze in shock.

Silence ensued, letting little Tsu-kun to take the newfound information in... And snap out of his stupor.

The petite boy forced himself out of the hitman's secure arms and ran through the shrine halls.

* * *

><p><span>R&amp;G-centric<span>

"Let us follow," Giotto said in a serious time to which the hitman agreed to. When his godson pushed himself away from Reborn, he could tell that it wasn't motivated by rejection. He only just reunited with him, but he could tell that he is a shrewd person like Giotto, not one to do something without reason.

"It seems my Hyper-intuition is telling me that something is about to happen from outside."

* * *

><p><span>Gokudera-centric<span>

It was years ago that a silver haired bomber had first transfered to Namimori to have education in an environment with his... tch, comrades. When he was walking home from Namimori University today, however, he should have brought along an umbrella when he knew what he was going to do with the swordsman. The it had rained cats and dogs, rushing down on him. Storm clashing with storm. Currently and thankfully forced to taking cover, he was, for a lack of of words, dumbfound.

.

.

.

"Hah?!"

Rewinding, on his way home he decided to train his skills at Namimori Shrine where it rain cats and dogs-literally, a bird included, no thanks to the Baseball-idiot that tagged along. Both were about to take shelter when the men had encountered two transparent figures that they would recognize anywhere. After all, they are their predecessors, "The hell?!"

Startled, the ghostly men whipped their heads in full alert. The bomber had taken upon himself to accidentally drop a bomb in the very spot the 10th Generation Guaridians of the Storm and Rain were standing.

The wind was knocked out of them as they were carried away by a flying force, seeing pure, orange Sky Flames.

... Orange? Sky?

Snapping out of their reverie, the men found looked down at their savior as though his little savior was the ghost, not the pair of umas standing at a distance away from the three.

"Giotto, Tsuna!" That was the pinky addressing the name in only one specific direction.

"Daijoubu de gozaru?" That was, no doubt, the flute-freak.

Wait.

.

'Giotto...?'

.

'Tsuna...?'

.

"Hah?!" The hitman smirked at the turn of events, his black orbs gazed at the brunette as if he were his pride and honor as the said boy climbed off the bomber. This gave Gokudera a view of sunset colored eyes that dimmed as another figure walked right out of him carrying the said sunset with him along with a matching face.

This was Vongola Primo.

"That was reckless kid!" Pinky scolded the said kid.

"D-demo..." the boy stuttered but soon responded back with a clear resolution, "All I could think of was that I wanted to save him with my Dying Will."

_Decimo... Ti seguirò a con la mia vita!_

Juudaime... I'll follow you with my life!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter...<strong>

Fon-centric

It was just a normal morning that the meditating Storm Arcobaleno perceived it to be, however, no one could blame him. In fact no one could have even predict that a certain fedora- wearing hitman would call.

"Chaos," the voice on the other line greeted while on speaker, causing the rest of the room's occupants to turn towards the indirect origin of the voice.

"Oh, Reborn. Ni hao. Why the sudden call?"

"You're still in Japan, right?"

"Shì de, why?"

"Meet up with me at Takesushi." At this, Fon sighs out of worriness and from the interruption of normalcy.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, Takeshi had no lines whatsoever. However, I plan that the next chapter will involve a "Takeshi-centric"<strong>

**Meri Kuri!**


	6. Chapter 5: Nothingness

Takeshi-centric

He stared at the kid in amazement. Words uttered around his surrounding echoing in his ears, replaying over and over again as they continued. Especially one's.

"And I don't want anyone to throw away their life," the kid spoke on, "When you die, you make everyone around you sad because you're full of memories... (snif) So I don't want anyone to die!"

Takeshi felt the weight of the kid's words on him. He felt pathetic. To be honest, he had been debating with himself on whether he should or shouldn't commit suicide.

For the past ten years, he had been under assassin training. Pretending to be oblivious and "believing" that his world was a mafia RPG was like a distant dream now. The moment, however, decided to prove him false: For the past year he was living no better than the dead- like water through a sieve. If you try to grasp it, it slips away... leaving nothing.

もう一度だけ、私は彼自身が信じることを許可するだろう - 蒸発して空と一つになると私の雨でそれを落ち着かせる。

(A/N: Did I get this right?)

Just once more, I'll allow himself to believe- to evaporate and become one with the sky and calm it with my rain.

* * *

><p><span>Fon-centric<span>

It was just a normal morning that the meditating Storm Arcobaleno perceived it to be, however, no one could blame him. In fact no one could have even predict that a certain fedora- wearing hitman would call.

"Chaos," the voice on the other line greeted while on speaker, causing the rest of the room's occupants to turn towards the indirect origin of the voice.

"Oh, Reborn. Ni hao. Why the sudden call?"

"You're still in Japan, right?"

"Shì de, why?"

"Meet up with me at Takesushi," At this, Fon sighs out of worriness and from the interruption of normalcy, "And if you happen to encounter any of the others along the way here, make sure to bring them over."

Translation: 'Drag all of the other Arcobalenos possible; it's urgent.'

The martial artist then turns to dipiciple.

"I-Pin."

"Hai?"

"It seems my stay has been extended."

* * *

><p><span>Gamma-centric<span>

"Princess!"

...

"Just where on Earth is she?"

RING... RING...

"The number you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please leave your message after the beep."

BEEP!

"Tch. Just where IS that marshmallow-addict when you need him?"

Earlier

"Are? Yuni-san? Ni hao."

"Kon'nichiwa Uncle Fon."

"... Please excuse me, but I hope you don't mind me taking up some of your time?"

Gamma: ∑(;°Д°)ﾉ "Princess!"

* * *

><p><span>General POV<span>

Upon stepping foot into the sushi restaurant, three people gained the shock of their lives.

1) The eighth generation of the Shigure Soen Ryu sword style,

2) The self proclaimed 'Prince',

3) One who took up a fitting name from the New Testament of the Bible.

Reborn: (๑ ๋･ω･)๑ "Hmph, take a picture. It'll last longer."

FLASH... That was Mammon.

"This material will make lots of money." Of course, leave it to the personifion of material wealth or greed to find ways of gaining money.

Sigh. "Chaos. Looks like you made it here, Fon... I see you and Yuni-chan crossed paths with each other."

"Ni hao and shì de."

"... And you?" Reborn questioned. The white haired male only kept his smile, catching Tsuna's attention...

"You're really blank." (空白 [空, lit. 'sky' or 'void'][白, lit. white])

... Which was genuinely returned.

_Come un vero Cielo._

Like a true Sky.


	7. Chapter 6: History

Upon hearing about the bloody history of Vongola with his own ears, Giotto confessed himself disappointed in failing to meet the Reborn's for him, as his reign as Primo was shortened by his sacrifice, believing that Vongola's situation could have possibly had a different outcome, if he had survived.

* * *

><p>Yuni: "<em>'The Sea knows no bounds.<em>

_The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation._

_The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away.'_"

Reborn: "'The Tri-ni-set song: a song that talks about the three Tri-ni-set owners, the Vongola, the Mare and the Arcobaleno, and their role in the Space-time Axis.'

"'Each element of the Tri-ni-set has its own individual and unique power, which is represented by their names.'

"'The Vongola Rings' Miracle is the ability to travel down the Vertical Space-Time Axis, which is represented by the name 'Vongola', which means Clam.'

"'The Mare Rings' Miracle is the ability to travel horizontally along the Space-Time Axis, which is represented by the name 'Mare', which means Sea.'

"'The Arcobaleno Pacifiers' Miracle is the ability to exist as points in space and time, which is represented by the name 'Arcobaleno', which means Rainbow'

"'Each set contains 7 Rings, so there are 21 Rings in total.'

"But you all already know this much." (A/N: From KHR wikia on the Tri-ni-set)

Giotto nods his head in affirmation as he held a sleeping Tsu-kun to prevent him from falling off the high chair he sat upon.

"Sepira had given me the Vongola Rings, the Mare Rings were originally controlled by Sepira, and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers were, and I see that they still are, guarded by the Arcobaleno... Their appearance differ from how I remember them to be, though."

Byakuran: "Consider them similar to Ring Pops protected by Mommon covers," Byakuran unhelpfully explains as though the candy and invention were common objects from Primo's time, which they aren't.

Giotto: "?"

"Pacifiers that you can wear as rings with a bonus."

Tsuna tilts his head.

"That aside, isn't there something that we all left unmentioned? 'We all' includes you three pre-Homo sapien species. Like the fact that these Rings and Pacifiers are administered by Kawahira, who will go to any means to protect these powerful objects."

"You say that, but just what is he planning now?" Reborn growls as he questions in frustration, "Dame-Gio's Hitodama is bounded to Tsuna's. Gokudera, Takeshi, Yuni-chan, and the other Vongola Guardians are likely to be targeted for the same thing."

The faces of the shop's occupants darkens and subconsciously turn their heads to the the people said to be in danger.

Belphegor, who had been surprisingly silent through the history lesson, choose this time to voice everyone's thoughts in his items manner. "Ushishi?"

A tense and pregnant silence filled the shop, sushi long forgotten with a certain person went missing.

"Yuni!"

She who was replaced with fading remnants of the Flames of Night that didn't belong to her Reborn-oji-san.

**"Bermuda von Veckenschtein!" **This voice, however, did.

Giotto, concerned for the brunette's safety more than his own, held him against his body closer... to make another discovery. "The Vongola Gear is gone!"

Sky boss with her pacifier. Sky Vonogla Gear.

"Tch, my Mare Ring as well."


End file.
